


A Case of You

by AmandaHawthorn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHawthorn/pseuds/AmandaHawthorn
Summary: He knew he should move, or look away, but he was transfixed, caught up in the love that burst through the walls and windows. He watched the two lovers, neither of them paying any attention to anything than each other, and he found himself holding his breath.





	A Case of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the nine lives smutfest 2.0 challenge
> 
> Contains accidental Voyerism
> 
> Huge thanks to Kelly and Coreen for reading through this for me

It had been two days since Daryl had left the hilltop in search of Carol, and Morgan was starting to get a little concerned. He’d known from what little he’d discovered from Rick, that Negan and his men were out there searching, and he knew Daryl was high up on their list. There was still so much he didn’t know about Carol and Daryl’s relationship, but when the bowman had become visibly upset when he thought Morgan’s statement about her being gone meant her death. It became glaringly obvious that there was so much more than friendship between the two.

 

As he approached the run down house, he stepped cautiously through the open gate and moved towards the closed door. Lifting his hand he knocked on the wooden barrier and waited for the door to open, but he was only met with silence. Gripping the rickety handle he turned it downwards and gave the door a push but it didn’t move and he began to wonder if she had maybe gone back to Alexandria with Daryl…but a noise from the inside of the house sparked his senses into overdrive. She had been in despair the last time he’d seen her. The fake smiles had dropped away and he’d seen the pain etched in her eyes; the same pain he had lived through since he’d lost his wife and son. What if seeing Daryl again had tipped her over the edge? Wrapping his knuckles on the wood again, he was trying not to let his sudden panic overtake him.

 

Pushing at the door again, he called out Carol’s name, the words rolling off his tongue urgently when all sorts of scenarios ran around inside his head. Stepping back, he looked around at the windows and moved to peer in through the dirty glass beside the door, but he couldn’t see anything because of the drapes covering the windows. So, he made his way around the side of the house to repeat the process, but when he peered through this time, the vision that met him caused his mouth to open wide and his heart to hammer inside his chest. The crack in the single paned window allowed the sounds from inside to spill out to him and he found himself holding his breath.

 

The woman he’d been looking for was indeed inside, but she wasn’t alone. His view into the small bedroom was clear enough so that he could see inside but he was far enough back that the occupants wouldn’t see him standing there, rooted to the spot as he watched like an unwilling voyeur. He knew he should move, or look away, but he was transfixed, caught up in the love that burst through the walls and windows. He watched the two lovers, neither of them paying any attention to anything than each other, and he found himself holding his breath.

 

Inside the bedroom, Carol was sitting up in the bed, unabashed by her nakedness as she trailed her fingertips over Daryl’s naked thigh. She had no idea that they had an audience, someone she unwillingly trusted who loitered outside their window. Her full focus was on the man beside her, her eyes drinking in every inch of his naked body. She could see his eyes clamping shut when she laid her palm flat over his skin, spreading her fingers wide as she moved higher, her intended target springing to life once more.

 

She couldn’t get enough of him. It was as if her inner flame had been sparked into life after laying dormant for so many years. She watched his mouth gape open when her other hand joined her slow exploration, enticing a soft shiver throughout his body. She kept her eyes on his face as she shifted on the bed, climbing on her knees between his parted thighs. They had barely left this bed in the two nights they had spent here, and she knew when the time came for him to leave her, she wasn’t going to be able to let him go.

 

There was a wall of emotion straining to break free; the sheer power of it threatening to consume her from the inside out. She could feel the ache in her heart; that unmistakable lurch of love and devotion that would eventually cause both her and Daryl to break...she loved this man; had always loved him...and she was going to prove it to him for as many times as he would allow her, before his need to return to the outside world would rip him away from her again.

 

Dipping her head she pressed her lips against his upper thigh, inhaling his scent as she moved even higher, licking and kissing her way towards his swollen member. She could feel him shudder beneath her lips, the movement spurring her onwards as she moved over his engorged flesh, licking a path from the root all the way to his tip.

 

Daryl’s eyes sprang open and he gasped in a breath, his mouth dropping wide. Inclining his head, he desperately looked down, watching in lustful fascination as she worked her tongue around him with skillful licks that caused a soft groan to burst from his lips as he fought to breathe. He could feel her smile against his heated flesh, before she moved over him to take him into her mouth. Daryl’s eyes rolled back into his head as he blindly reached for her, his grasping fingers threading through her short hair. He tried not to surge upwards when she hummed over him, the vibrations sending shockwaves throughout his body, sparking the coil of blinding heat to build up inside his groin.

 

“C...Carol…” he gasped, groaning her name out as he tried to pull her away before he erupted into her mouth, but she grasped his hands and clamped them onto the bed beside his thighs, her growl vibrating over his flesh as she only sucked him further into her mouth. His breath was stuttered...pleading groans hissing through his lips when she increased her pace. He tried to warn her, to tell her he couldn’t control the surge of heat that coiled in his groin like a tightly held spring. She brought him closer, pulling him towards the chasm of release that suddenly burst through him, spurting his seed into her mouth as he mumbled out a string of words that didn’t make any sense...She sucked on him until he had nothing left to give, and when she finally released him, he opened his eyes, gasping and panting as he tugged on her shoulders to pull her up his body.

 

Carol shifted forward, looming over him to look down into his eyes. She loved him with every fibre of her being and all she wanted to do was keep him here with her and never let him go. Lowering her mouth to his, she pressed their lips together, kissing him softly before she pulled away to smile down at him.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked him, her eyes gleaming with love as he tried to control his breathing.

 

“That... _you_ …”

 

She grinned as she bent to kiss him again, her lips capturing his before she began a slow trek of nipping kisses all the way over his cheek, only to change position again to trail a path of open mouthed kisses down his throat. She shuddered above him when his hands moved over her arms, his fingers spanning wide as he dipped over her shoulders and travelled lower to move between their bodies. She lifted herself a little higher as her lips came back to his, mashing their mouths together in a series of deep, demanding kisses that caused his passion to ignite once again beneath her. His hands moved lower, roaming over the swell of her breasts and she groaned into his mouth when he squeezed her nipples between his fingers.

 

Unable to keep her body still, Carol tore her mouth from his and sat upright, nestling his semi hard erection beneath her heated core. She gasped in a breath as she threw her head back, giving into the sensations that crashed through her body as she rubbed her sensitive nub against him. He enticed groans of passion from her lips as he worshipped her breasts, palming her nipples and creating a heat inside her that caused her lower body to grind against his.

 

She was lost...her heart thudding inside her chest as she fought through the passion gripping her body to open her eyes and look down at him. Words of love bubbled over her tongue and she wanted to say them aloud. She needed him to know just how much she burned for him, and that there wouldn’t be anyone in her life who could ever match the power of what she felt for him. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away, knowing they had no place here while she was making love to a man who meant everything to her. She could see the concern spark in his eyes and his hands suddenly stilled over her breasts but she shook her head in defiance, grinding against him. Lifting herself up, she took his swollen member into her body, sinking down on him, not giving either of them any time to adjust. His hardness filled her, stretching her walls but she couldn’t stop.

 

“I can’t lose you…” she gasped, the words tumbling from her lips before she could stop them… and with those words came the tears, pooling before they broke free, cascading over her cheeks as she lifted her body, grinding her core against him as the mantra continued with every thrust. “ _I can’t lose you...I can’t lose you…I can’t lose you_...”

 

Daryl was caught between his need to comfort her and his need to bring her to release. He could see the tears that fell over her cheeks and the words that spilled out of her, begging for him to listen. He thrust into her, his body overtaking his frazzled brain as he sought her out, already feeling the pulsing of her walls as she sank down to meet him. He increased his pace, but it wasn’t enough, he needed to feel more...he needed every part of her. He called on every ounce of willpower he could muster and tried to still his movements, holding onto her arms as he gently pushed her off of him. Her eyes swam in confusion until he grasped for her again, maneuvering the two of them to roll her until she was beneath him. She reached for him, bringing his mouth down to hers as she kissed him almost frantically when he sought her out, his erection surging into her opening. She met his tongue with her own, tangling them together in a frenzied kiss before she tore her mouth from his and held onto his arms as she lifted her legs higher to wrap her ankles around his hips.

 

Daryl could feel the heat inside him, surging through his body as he rammed into hers when she pulled him even closer. His head fell forward, nestling between her neck and shoulder as he sucked on her throat, nipping at the tender flesh as she urged him closer with her grasping fingers. His released coiled inside him once more; the dizzying and heady pulse vibrating through his body until he felt her walls tighten around him, triggering his release as he emptied inside her, thrusting into her until he could feel his energy draining away to leave him spent as he collapsed against her.

 

For a long moment they stayed together, locked in place while Carol’s hands roamed over his back, tracing his scars with her fingertips.

 

Outside the window, Morgan swallowed heavily when he saw Daryl lift his head; the unmistakable love shining out of his every pore. He was whispering softly to the woman on the bed and Morgan knew he needed to retreat but he was stuck...rooted to the spot by what he had just witnessed. He watched as Daryl kissed Carol’s cheek, his muttered words causing her to chuckle and sob, and it was then that Morgan knew...these two people hadn’t just come together in a frenzied coupling because they were afraid to lose the other...what he had just witnessed was love in its purest form, and the power of that burned through him.

 

Forcing himself away from the window, he turned around and moved back towards the gate, feeling his own aching loss filling him now. As he walked away, retracing the steps that had brought him to their door, he sent out a silent prayer to whatever force was listening, pleading for the two lovers to be spared from any more loss, and to keep them both safe...take his life if need be...but not theirs...never theirs…

 

His mind wandered to his wife and to how much he still loved her, even now. Looking up to the sky he smiled, feeling closer to her than he had ever been.

 

“I’ll see you soon honey...I’ll see you soon…”

 

 

End


End file.
